


Today at Wimbledon

by tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, F/F, Feels, Is it porn though?, One Shot, Porn With Feels, Supportive Diana, THEY'RE RIVALS, Takes place at Wimbledon, i don't know how to use tags, no magic, they're both 21+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: After winning against Diana on their semifinal match at Wimbledon, Akko is worried this win could jeopardize her relationship with Diana.Diana reassures her, in the best way possible, that's definitely not the case.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Today at Wimbledon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayr0ss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/gifts).



> After making a bet with Kayr0ss and losing, this one-shot came to life. I'm so embarrassed but I said I would do it so here it is!  
> Also, the bet was that Djokovic would beat Nadal (tennis tournament). Hence, I made a Diakko Tennis AU.

_ “Welcome all to Today at Wimbledon, where you can get all your news’ updates regarding matches and players.”  _ says Claire Boulding as she stares at the camera.  _ “After a long day of intense matches, two players have advanced to the tournament’s final and will be competing for The Venus Rosewater Dish. In the first semifinal, Japanese player Atsuko Kagari beat British favorite Diana Cavendish in 3 sets, showcasing that although she just reached the top 10, she has the necessary skills to play against tennis’ big names. Now she will have to face on Saturday the American Amanda O’Neill, who won her own match in two sets against Lotte Jansson.”  _

Turning off the T.V, Akko can’t help but groan and lay down on her bed, the exhaustion from playing earlier still on her body. 

Then again, she had played Diana and she knew the blonde woman was going to do her best to beat her. 

They had promised after all. 

Grabbing her cellphone, she pouts when she sees that there were no texts from her girlfriend. True, they had said that the result of today’s match wouldn’t reflect on their relationship and that it was all a part of the sport. 

Yet this was Wimbledon they were talking about.  _ The  _ dream tournament of every British player. 

And Akko had beat Diana in the semifinal. 

Honestly, the match could have gone to either of them. Their skills were similar, and after playing together and against each other so many times; it was inevitable that they would learn each other’s strengths and weaknesses. But Akko had gotten lucky during the third set, being able to break Diana’s serve twice, which gave her a significant lead that the blonde couldn’t come back from. 

7-6, 4-6, 6-4 had been the final score over almost four hours of gameplay. 

She had been so happy and exhausted that at the time, all she could think about was that she had made it. That she was going to play the final and have a chance to win!

Her, who many said wouldn’t make it very far. 

After that last winner, everything had become a blur for Akko. Grabbing Diana’s hand and then rushing towards her team to celebrate, the brunette had completely forgotten about her girlfriend. 

That she had lost Wimbledon’s semifinal. 

So of course, now that she took a shower, got a massage and then a stretch; now she realized how insensitive she had acted. Now that her head wasn’t on the game and she had time to think about the match, now she realized that this loss probably meant a lot to Diana. 

And Akko had not said a word to her after the match. 

Taking a quick look at her phone again, the brunette huffs and puts it away, wondering if she should go ahead and send a message to Diana. Knowing her girlfriend, when she got upset, the best thing to do was to give her space. After she worked out her feelings, then Akko knew she could go and discuss things with her. 

That trust and commitment to respect each others’ boundaries had been what had allowed them to be together for three years now. 

“But this time it’s different.” Akko murmurs to herself as she walks around her hotel room. “This is not just any tournament to Diana. This is not just any match.” 

Plopping down on the bed yet again, the brunette is close to losing her cool and just calling Diana, desperate to hear from her and how she was doing. 

Yet before she can do that she hears a knock outside her door, which is something that wasn’t very common. Confused, she goes ahead and looks through the peephole, immediately opening the door when she realizes that the person standing outside is Diana.

“Dia!” she exclaims and moves away to let her girlfriend in, the blonde calmly stepping in and taking a seat on her bed. “I was so worried!” she admits. “When I didn’t hear from you after the match…” she looks away. 

“I had a lot to think about.” Diana admits to her with a soft smile. “I apologize for not texting you earlier and making you worry though.” 

“No, it’s totally okay! I’m just really glad to see you.” Akko smiles and looks down, for the first time since the two started dating not sure of what to say. 

She chuckles, which makes her girlfriend stare at her. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just realizing how nervous I am.” she is honest with the blonde. “I know that before the match we said that today’s result wouldn’t affect our relationship. That we would do our utmost best to win, not giving anything and fighting every point.” 

Diana nods. 

“And still, now that the adrenaline and excitement of the match have passed, I feel so worried and guilty.” Akko says softly. “Because I know how much Wimbledon means to you. How this tournament is one of the things you shared with your mother and the promise you made to her.” 

“That I would raise the Venus Rosewater Dish by playing the best tennis she had ever seen.” Diana smiles at the memory. 

Akko nods. 

“Well, today you played better than me and beat me fair and square.” Diana tells her calmly. “I won’t say I wasn’t upset and sad when the match finished.” she chuckles. “But I was also so proud of you. You played wonderfully, my Akko.” 

The moment she says that, she feels Akko hug her tight, the brunette expressing her relief the best way she knew how. 

“I really thought you were going to beat me after that second set.” Akko smiles. “You were so incredible and beautiful that I had to stop myself from looking at you and getting distracted.” 

This makes Diana blush, which in turn makes Akko laugh and hug her tighter. 

“I’m really, really glad you’re okay with this.” Akko whispers vulnerably. “Because I know we said we wouldn’t play differently just because we were playing against each other.” she says. “And as I was thinking about the match, I started realizing that the happiness that I felt from winning was momentary. As the evening went by, it got overshadowed by my concern of having hurt your feelings.” 

“Oh…” Diana grabs her hands tenderly. “I’m truly sorry my silence made you worry. And this win is a cause to celebrate!” she states. “You’re a finalist at Wimbledon! This is your opportunity to show all the people who didn’t believe in you what you’re made of and what you can do.” 

“I know.” Akko stands up so she can stare at Diana. “And before this match doing so meant a big deal. But now… After my mind started thinking of scenarios where our relationship wasn’t the same…” she whispers. “It confirmed to me what I already knew before I set a foot on the court today.” 

“And what’s that?” Diana asks her softly. 

“That  _ your happiness  _ matters more to me than any tournament final.” Akko smiles. “That I love you and nothing will ever come before that.” 

“Akko…” Diana whispers and she extends her hand, signaling Akko to get close to her. “I love you too.” she hugs the brunette. “And no matter if we have to play against each other and the result that may come out of it, I will always love you. True, I may be pissed at you for a while because you know how competitive I am…” she chuckles and so does Akko. “But at the end of the day I will always return to your side. I will always support you.” 

“Thank you Dia.” she says as she lets Diana go and looks at her. “I guess I was just feeling a little insecure. Not because of you.” she clarifies right away. “But because I still wonder what it is that you see in me.” 

Diana remains silent for a moment, which in turn makes Akko wonder if she had said something she shouldn’t have. True, it was strange for her; but there were times when these moments of insecurity clawed their way out of her. She didn’t like it when it happened, but the worry she had felt about her win affecting her relationship with Diana, plus the pressure of playing the final seemed to have gotten to her. 

Yet before she can say something to dismiss her earlier statement, she feels Diana pushing her downwards, the blonde now laying on top of her, calmly staring at her. 

Akko gulps. 

“There’s so much I see in you.” Diana tells her as Akko watches her move closer. “From the moment we met, I was captivated by you.” she admits as she peppers her with kisses on her skin. “The way you moved on the court and how happy you looked when you played.” she steps back so Akko can see her. “It reminded me what it was like to love the game.” 

“Diana…” 

“But that’s not all.” she grabs Akko’s hand and kisses it, making sure she doesn’t leave any part of her skin untouched. “I love how sweet, loving and kind you are to me.” she moves to her other hand. “How you always make sure I’m doing well and put me first.” she let’s go of her hand and steps back a little, wanting to see how Akko was reacting to her touches. 

As the two make eye contact, Diana grabs the brunette’s top and lifts it questioningly, wanting to confirm she had Akko’s permission to move forward. When the brunette nods, she smiles and bends forward so she can kiss her on the lips, Akko returning the kiss right away. 

“I love how you feel when I kiss you.” she whispers next to Akko’s lips. “I love how you taste and how good I feel when I’m with you.” she goes ahead and starts raising the brunette’s top, stepping away from Akko for a couple of seconds to take it off and throw it away. 

“And no matter how many times I’ve seen you, I still can’t stop and marvel at your beauty.” Diana says and kisses her stomach, softly biting the brunette’s skin as she moves upwards. 

“I knew it.” Akko chuckles as she hugs her tight. “I knew you were with me because of my body.’” 

This makes Diana laugh.

“I can’t lie and say it’s not one of the reasons why I’m with you.” she teases and kisses her again. “You really are beautiful, my Akko.” 

“So are you.” she smiles as she pulls on the blonde’s blouse. “Though it’s unfair that you get to see me and I don’t.” 

“Well, you did beat me today.” she murmurs. “And I am feeling a little petty about it.” she moves her hands upwards and hears Akko moan when she grabs her breasts. 

“Not fair.” she whimpers as she feels Diana pinch her nipples. “I want to feel you too.” 

“Soon.” Diana promises and lowers herself towards her breasts, making sure of licking each one with her tongue before using her lips. 

“Diana.” Akko moans and grabs her head to bring her closer. “That feels amazing.” 

“I’m glad.” Diana tells her and switches sides, doing the same thing with her other breast. “I want to make you feel good.” 

Instead of responding, Akko just moans louder and does her best to not yell when she feels Diana softly bite her. 

“You know…” Diana kisses the spot she had just bit. “I find you so irresistible.” she continues. “In fact, when I first saw you.” she steps back so that Akko can hear her. “I thought how it would feel like to kiss you.” she emphasizes her statement by kissing Akko, pushing her tongue inside Akko’s mouth to deepen their kiss. ”To move my hands over your skin. To lick every part of you. To hear you moan my name as I touched you.” 

Moaning, Akko returns the kiss, using her hands to touch all of Diana’s body, the shirt and bra the blonde was still wearing preventing her from feeling her skin directly. 

She wanted to change that. 

Yet as if reading her mind, Diana steps back and smiles wickedly at her, giving her one last kiss before moving downwards, her mouth trailing hot kisses as she descended on her body. 

Closing her eyes at the sensations her girlfriend’s kisses and touches were bringing out of her, Akko feels herself getting wetter and wetter the further down Diana’s mouth gets. She knew she didn’t need to touch herself to confirm she was ready, the wetness between her thighs becoming more prominent the longer Diana spent touching and kissing her. 

A part of her wanted to just grab the blonde’s hand and push it to where she needed it most, knowing Diana would get the message and touch her. But she also knows that her girlfriend is taking her time on purpose, making sure she kisses every part of bare skin that is available to her. 

Diana was worshipping her. 

“Diana…” Akko whispers when she can’t take it anymore. Using her hands, she grabs Diana’s head and pushes it towards her core, the message quite obvious. 

Diana moves so she can look at Akko, who had her cheeks blushed and was panting, the sight beautiful and arousing for the blonde. 

_ She  _ was the one making Akko lose control like this. 

Nodding, she doesn’t wait any longer and pulls the brunette’s shorts down, leaving her in her panties. Closing the distance between her and Akko’s lower lips, she kisses her over her panties, the wetness from earlier quite noticeable. 

“You’re such a tease!” Akko moans as Diana kisses and licks her. 

“Your just deserts for winning darling.” Diana moans and uses her hands to move the brunette’s legs upwards, using her shoulders to support the added weight. “I wonder if you’ll be able to cum from me touching you like this.” she teases Akko even more. 

Groaning, Akko thinks that wouldn’t be too surprising with how hot and bothered she feels. From the first time they had sex, Diana had been able to get under Akko’s skin, both metaphorically and literally, and get her to feel things she had never thought she could feel. 

Thankfully, it seemed like Diana had teased her about not taking her panties off, as the next thing the brunette sees is Diana using her teeth to grab the top of Akko’s panties to pull them downwards. 

That was hot. 

Opening her legs more, Akko doesn’t have to wait long before she feels Diana’s tongue on her, kissing and licking her where she needs her most. 

“Oh God.” she screams and feels one of her hands grabbing the blonde’s head. “Right there.” she closes her eyes and moves her hips forward, wanting to create more friction. 

The sight of Diana kneeling in front of her, of her head between her tights. The slurping noises that could be heard in the room apart from her whimpers and moans...

Akko didn’t have a chance, her toes curling and back rising as she felt Diana bit her softly, waves of pleasure crashing and bringing her over the edge. 

Smiling, Diana feels Akko’s hold on her head loosening up the moment her orgasm is over. Kissing her lower lips once more, she chuckles as she hears Akko groan, probably too sensitive from having cummed.

“I know darling.” she tells her as she moves up to grab the usual box of tissues that hotels provided. “I just want to make sure you’re not sticky or anything.” she cleans her own mouth before taking another tissue to clean the mess she had made on Akko’s tights. 

“I…” Akko gasps as she tries her best to move her head so she can see Diana. “That felt so good.” 

“I’m happy to hear that.” Diana finishes cleaning her and throws the tissues to the trash, leaving the box on the night table before laying next to Akko, who turns her face and kisses her. 

“I know I’ve said this already.” Akko whispers to her as she brushes their noses together. “But I love you so much.” 

“As I love you.” Diana smiles and pecks her lips. 

“If this is the reward I’ll get each time I beat you then I should do it more often.” Akko smirks at her. 

“Cheeky.” the blonde laughs as she grabs Akko’s hand. “I believe this puts us at a tie, doesn’t it?” 

Akko nods. 

“3 wins each.” she smiles. 

“Now all you have to do is get out there this Saturday and become the champion I know you are.” Diana tells her. 

“Will you be there cheering for me?” Akko feels vulnerable asking this of Diana, aware the two had done their best to keep their relationship off the tabloids. 

Everyone in the circuit knew they were together, hard to not realize it with the way they kept making lovey eyes at each other during practice and each other’s matches. But with the media at Wimbledon, they knew that just sitting in the player’s box and offering their support would lead to speculation about their relationship. 

Yet this tournament, this match she played against Diana, had been so eye-opening to Akko that all the fears and hesitations she previously had seemed so insignificant. 

Everything did when it came to her relationship with Diana. 

“Of course I’ll be there.” Diana promises her. 

“And can I go kiss you after I win?” Akko stares at her. 

_ Can I show the world you’re mine and I’m yours? _

“Only if you win.” the blonde smiles brightly at her. 

“Guess that means I have to try my best so I make sure I win.” she hugs Diana tight, intentionally placing her leg between hers. “And…” she whispers as she bites the blonde’s ear. “I also have to do my best right now…” she kisses her on the lips. “To thank you for your service earlier.” 

“I…” Diana moans as Akko’s hands move to her breasts and her leg keeps grinding against her. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” 

All she gets back is a cheeky smile from Akko, who goes ahead and delivers on her promise. 

* * *

_ “And she’s done it! Atsuko Kagari is the new Wimbledon champion!”  _ Claire Boulding says as footage of Akko’s match point is played on screen.  _ “But that’s not the only news coming out of Centre Court. In fact, what has overshadowed the brunette’s win is none other than the revelation of her relationship with rival Diana Cavendish, who had supported Kagari from the player’s box. Many were surprised when, after congratulating both her opponent and the chair umpire, Kagari rushed towards the player’s box, her sight set on Cavendish. The blonde, who had nodded and smiled at her, could only open and then close her eyes as the brunette kissed her. And let me tell you, if I didn’t know any better, I would say that kiss made the stadium scream and cheer louder than Kagari actually winning the match. Truly…”  _ Claire chuckles.  _ “Quite an unforgettable tournament this year at Wimbledon for Kagari.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I did it Kay! 
> 
> Now let me go hide and pretend I didn't write this hahaha.


End file.
